Profiling is Just Deduction
by DoctorWhovian42
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'll just put this as straight as I can. This is my first ever attempt as crossing over Sherlock with Criminal minds.


Early January-

I sat quietly in the jet as I read over the case files of the people I was supposed to help search for. The first was a man named Jonathan Smith. Tall, handsome, thin, rich as hell. He was the CEO of some big name company during the day and an un-satiated serial kidnapper after dark. They had almost caught the man, but it seemed that he had caught on to their little game of cat and mouse and had escaped to London. And along with him he took the four young women he had kidnapped and intended to, in all possibility, kill to get rid of. One of the victims. Lian Jones, was a young woman who worked at the same company as him but always turned down his requests to take her out to dinner. The second was an old high school girlfriend that turned down his proposal, Jane Austin. The third was a young woman he stalked, Amelia Royce, he kidnapped her because like the first two, she was cheating on her boyfriend. And the fourth was a friend that overheard what she shouldn't have and got caught. And then there was this mans partner. While we didn't have any photograph of him, the description from the young woman that escaped their clutches had left me with a pretty good idea of how to describe him.

The man was fairly short in height with a slender build, he had black slicked back hair and pale skin. The young woman had even described him to have some sort of accent, and after a good fifteen minutes of talking in different accents to her, I discovered that the accent she had been talking about was an Irish one. From what little else she was able to recall of all the things she over heard while she was being held prisoner with the others, the team and I were able to build a decent profile on the guy. And after speaking with the chief, the head of the team was allowed to send one person to help the investigation. And that led me here, on a jet to London reading Case files and waiting for a call from an old friend back in London, working as a temporary FBI Liaison to New Scotland Yard. But after what felt like five hours on the jet, just when I was starting to fall asleep after staying up all night to get things ready for my daughter to stay over with her uncle Spencer, I got a call from the head of the team.

"Did I call at a bad time?" he asked.

"No...I was just reading the profile..." I replied with a yawn. "How's Spencer doing with Amy?"

"He came in with Amy an hour ago because she wanted to see Aunt Penny..." he replied as he turned the camera to the three talking about nerdy movies they could go watch after work.

"I can't believe I'll be gone until we catch this guy..." she muttered quietly as Amy noticed that she was on the camera. "Even worse was that this happened right after Christmas and New Years..." She nearly pouted.

The seven year old was quick to rush past two other agents to get to the room where he was talking to me.

"Mommy" She said giddily jumping on his lap to be seen better through the camera.

I smiled softly. "How are you my little dork-a-saurus-rex..."

She giggled softly. "Good, Uncle Spencer made me chocolate chip pancakes this morning!" She replied giddily.

"Oh, so you can make her pancakes but not your self declared sister any for her birthday?" I questioned Spencer as he looked away, trying to look innocent.

"Be careful Spencer, Emma is a profiler too, she knows what that response means..." He said warning, but in a joking manor.

"I was sleeping!" Spencer replied defensively.

"Lies, all lies..." I replied dramatically.

"Anyways, I called to tell you that when you get to New Scotland Yard, you're gonna be meeting with someone from the British Government and a Detective Inspector." He said as Spencer and Amy waved bye so that they, along with a ready to go Penelope, could go catch the movie on time.

"The detective Inspector is named Greg Lestrade, and the higher up is a man named Mycroft Holmes." He explained.

I froze ever so slightly. _'Holmes?'_ I worked up the effort to nod.

"Now, Mr. Holmes has already arranged a room to be rented out for you, your ride to New Scotland Yard will be waiting for you as soon as you land and from there you will talk to the two." I nodded in reply. "Once you're done with that, all you have to do is deliver the profile."

"Got it, I have a ride, I'll talk a bit with the two, and then I'll profile." I said summing it up to the more important parts.

"One more thing," he said looking at his phone as he got a text, most likely for a case by Cruz. "They might need you to be a media liaison for the case, so you need to prepare for things like that. The unsub has a particular taste in women, do what we did with Garcia and play the part to draw him out."

At that I rolled my eyes. "Great, I'm bait..."

"Now you see why I said you should have waited for me to finish explaining the case first before you offered yourself up for it." He said calmly. "Now get some rest, you'll need it when you get there."

And before I could say anything else, he hung up with a 'Be careful'. I sat there with a slight pout as his words echoed through my mind. _'Media liaison...'_

"Son of a shitter..." I muttered quietly as I made my way to the couch where I usually slept after a case while we were on the way back.

All the while mumbling about how lucky he was that I was halfway across the world from him and that he didn't have to watch his back for Tabasco sauce in his coffee like Derek did after accidentally telling everyone about my stupid irrational fear of spiders. And not before long, I found my self wrapped in that inevitable darkness that was associated with a deep, seriously needed sleep.


End file.
